Tras Marcharse
by Mistwalker KilyK
Summary: Zel encuentra su cura, pero... / TRADUCCIÓN de 'Gone'.


**TRAS MARCHARSE**

Escrito por Za Metallium  
Traducido por Mistwalker KilyK

**Del traductor: **ésta es la segunda traducción de Slayers que he subido a este sitio web, el primero siendo 'Amado Inmortal' (si no lo han leído, pueden ir ya :P). Lamentablemente, y a diferencia de lo que ocurrió con esa otra traducción, en esta ocasión me fue realmente imposible contactar a la autora original, Za Metallium, pues su correo ya no existe y no acepta PMs. A todas vistas estoy incumpliendo una regla autoimpuesta, pues siempre que se traduce algo lo primero que debe hacerse es pedir autorización al autor original. Sin embargo, también se debe tomar en consideración que esta historia ya tiene más de diez años desde su publicación original en inglés, y que su autora no ha dado señales de vida desde 2003.

Sé que nada de eso me autoriza a publicar esta historia, pues aún no poseo el consentimiento de la autora original, pero... ¿qué puedo decir? La encontré tan buena que no pude evitar el querer compartirla. Por supuesto, en caso de que la autora original me contacte y me pida que elimine esta traducción, lo haré sin hacer preguntas. Mientras tanto, disfrútenla como la disfruté yo :)

Todos los datos de la autora y de la versión original los dejo en mi perfil, que no puedo poner links aquí.

_If you are the original author and want to talk about this translation, asking for its deletion or the very reason of its existence, please PM me._

* * *

Era humano nuevamente.

Años buscando alguna pista, años de amarguras y frustraciones, de maldecir a su abuelo y a su destino… y al final la cura llegó a él casi como un regalo.

Por parte de Xellos.

Vaya sorpresa había sido.

Zel prácticamente no había ido a buscarla, sino que tan sólo se había tratado de Lina y él viajando hasta ese lugar. Marcharse ahora significaría dejarla a su suerte ante el Sacerdote Embustero. Eso no sería correcto.

—Sé dónde está tu cura, Zelgadiss-san —Xellos se apareció de ningún lugar, como de costumbre, y aquéllas fueron sus primeras palabras tras revelar su presencia. Le lanzó a Zel un mapa; la ubicación de un templo marcada en lo que el espadachín hechicero esperó que fuera tinta roja.

Zel observó lo observó con desconfianza y luego llevó la vista hacia el mazoku.

—¿Qué me estás ocultando?

—Oh —dejó escapar el demonio—, me ofendes, Zel-kun. ¿De verdad crees que yo-?

—Desde luego que sí.

—Nadie debe acompañarte. Los sabios del templo no te hablarán a menos que vayas por tu cuenta.

—¿Y dejarte a solas con Lina?

—¡Puedo cuidarme sola! —interrumpió Lina, lanzando un pequeño _Fire Ball_ a la quimera para dejar en claro su postura.

—Lo sé, pero- —protestó Zel tras esquivar el hechizo, pero la hechicera lo acalló con una sola mirada, una que no mostraba ni enojo ni molestia, sino que comprensión.

—Sé lo importarte que es para ti encontrar una cura, Zel. Estaré bien, lo sabes. No permitas que _yo_ evite que encuentres lo que has estado buscando tras todos estos años.

Entonces, Zel se marchó.

Le tomó más de un mes llegar al templo donde vivían los sabios, tres semanas haciendo tareas mundanas para demostrar su dedicación y dos minutos para que los sabios le devolvieran su humanidad.

¡Dos minutos!

Ya casi había regresado a la ciudad donde Lina le había dicho que esperara cuando se dio cuenta de que, después de todo, la cura _no era_ lo que él había estado buscando; era aceptación, amistad, compañerismo. Amor. Las primeras tres ya las tenía. Al menos… bueno, ahora era humano, podía intentar ganar el corazón de Lina, como había deseado desde hace tanto.

Zel, quien se preguntaba si Lina le lanzaría un _Drag Slave_ si es que intentaba abrazarla, dejó escapar un grito ahogado de asombro cuando vio la ciudad. O, mejor dicho, la pila de ceniza carbonizada y de cosas más desagradables que se hallaban donde alguna vez estuviera la ciudad; la que ya no existía. ¡Había sido destruida! Todos los restos parecían tener escrito el nombre de "Lina", pero ¿por qué destruiría la ciudad? ¿Ese condenado sacerdote había hecho de las suyas? No debería haberse marchado…

—Eres bastante tonto —la voz de Xellos era tranquila, como si se divirtiera.

Zel se giró en redondo y vio al sacerdote flotando a su espalda. Maldijo en su cabeza: sin sus habilidades de quimera, se vería en seria desventaja si tuviera que pelear contra él.

—Ella te amaba, ¿sabes? —Xellos continuó, feliz de la vida—. Y no preguntes a quién me refiero, lo sabes bastante bien.

—¿Le hiciste daño? —la voz de Zel se teñía de ira y miedo.

—No está muerta, por si es lo que te interesa.

—Te estoy preguntando si es que le hiciste daño.

—Oh, sí, y mucho —respondió el mazoku—. Pero a ella le gusta.

Zel se paralizó.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

El sacerdote abrió los ojos; dos hendiduras violetas que enviaron tajada de terror a través de la espina dorsal de Zel, llegando hasta su estómago.

—Estoy seguro de que has escuchado acerca de cómo los mazoku podemos crearnos. "Desde cero", por decirlo así, es una forma. La otra, y ésta es la divertida, es matar a una humana y resucitarla.

—No —Zel dijo con los labios, incapaz de emitir un sonido—. No, por favor, _no_ —el pánico se apoderó de él. ¡Ese maldito mazoku no podía estar hablando en serio!... ¿O sí?

Zel estaba convencido de estar mirando al Mal Encarnado cuando Xellos le sonrió como todo un demonio, diciéndole:

—Oh, _sí_. Pero asumo que querrás pruebas, y estoy encantado de dártelas. ¡Lina! ¡Eh, Lina-chan! Ven a jugar conmigo.

Lina apareció de la nada, flotando con las piernas cruzadas a un lado de Xellos. Vestía completamente de negro, el único otro color proviniendo del rojo de los talismanes _Demon Blood_, de su cabello y de sus ojos. A Zel le bastó sólo con una mirada a éstos para entender que el Sacerdote Embustero había dicho la verdad. Los ojos de Lina ahora poseían algo duro tras **ellos,** algo oscuro y malévolo y (¡por los dioses!) demoníaco.

—Vaya, Zel. Ya era hora de que regresaras. Te extrañamos —su sonrisa parecía genuina, pero en su mirada parecía como si estuviera viendo hacia una presa.

—Oh, Lina… Lo lamento tanto, nunca debí dejarte sola-

—No te preocupes por eso. Al final todo salió bien —con esas últimas palabras, Lina compartió una mirada con Xellos que de alguna forma resultó ser la cosa más espantosa que alguna vez Zel hubiera visto—. Es _taaaan_ molesto eso de tener que recibir órdenes —dijo ella de pronto, flotando hasta estar cara a cara con Zelgadiss—. Al menos me resucitó _Juuou-sama_ y no Dynast. Como sea, por eso le prendí fuego a la ciudad: _Juuou-sama_ quería poner a prueba mi lealtad, ¿y qué mejor manera que hacer volar el lugar donde se estaba hospedando tu antiguo mejor amigo?

Zel tragó con fuerza.

—¿Mataste a… Gourry?

Lina asintió con la cabeza, mostrándose aterradoramente alegre.

—_Juuou-sama_ arregló las cosas para que Gourry viviera aquí y me dijo que lo matara. Verás, cuando _Juuou-sama_ te dice que hagas algo, _debes _hacerlo —por un momento, en el rostro de Lina se dibujó un semblante parecido la tristeza—. Me permitieron dejarle pistas, advertirle, pero ya conoces a Gourry… —el semblante desapareció, reemplazado nuevamente por la brillante alegría—. Y _Juuou-sama_ me encomendó una nueva misión: esperar por ti. Cuando regresaras, debía convencerte de unirte a nosotros, o en caso contrario, matarte.

Zel la observó en mudo asombro.

—La verdad es que no quiero matarte, Zel. En _verdad_, yo te amaba… y, bueno… sólo di que te unirás a nosotros.

Xellos, que había estado observando la conversación con alegría, apareció de pronto a un costado de Lina.

—No vengas a hacerte ideas ahora, ex chico quimera. Lina es **mía** —Xellos atrajo a Lina hacia sí y la besó, como poseyéndola.

Todo lo que había visto en los últimos e infernales minutos, todo lo que había oído, todo lo que había ocurrido, desbordó a Zel como un vendaval; el shock y la irrealidad desaparecieron, permitiéndole ver la dura verdad, y algo en lo profundo de su ser se quebró en mil filosos pedazos, cortándolo. El muchacho se sorprendió un poco al no ver sangre.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad y media, Xellos liberó a Lina.

—Las emociones de los mazoku no son similares a los sentimientos humanos —el demonio informó a un sorprendido Zelgadiss—, _peeeero_ sí tenemos algo muy parecido al amor; bueno, es una combinación de cosas, pero no nos pongamos técnicos. Así que, a falta de una palabra mejor —el Sacerdote Embustero hizo una pausa, prolongando el tormento de Zel—, Lina ahora _me ama_. ¿No es así, Lina-chan?

Lina miró a Zel y encogiéndose de hombros, le dijo suavemente:

—Lo siento.

¿Cuándo habían desaparecido sus piernas? Zel de pronto notó que había caído al piso, con sus extremidades desparramadas inútilmente bajo su cuerpo. Lina descendió hasta posarse a su lado y él la observó aturdido.

—La verdad es que necesito una respuesta —le dijo, casi como disculpándose.

¿Y qué podía hacer él? Sin su forma de quimera, no tenía esperanza de sobrevivir a una batalla, asumiendo que pudiera siquiera obligarse a hacerle daño a Lina. Zelgadiss se maldijo para sus adentros. Xellos tenía razón: Zel _era_ un tonto. Tenía todo lo que siempre deseó y lo abandonó para buscar una cura que ahora lo había dejado vulnerable. Xellos era maligno, y ni hablar de su ama. ¿Y Lina? Oh, dioses, no había ninguna otra opción, ¿verdad?

—Me uniré a ti.

Lo último que Zelgadiss vio mientras el mundo desaparecía en un océano de oscuridad fueron los ojos de rubí de Lina.

~ FIN ~

* * *

_Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo, E.G. Films, J.C. Staff_


End file.
